<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always down to hide with you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530108">Always down to hide with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Florence + the Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/F, Requited Unrequited Love, flo has a crush, isa is short, mild pining, more friendly, not actually very romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot loosely based on June.</p><p>In the middle of tour, Florence walks over to Isabella's hotel room to do nothing in particular.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabella Summers/Florence Welch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always down to hide with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lezbians">the lezbians</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Always down to hide with you</p><p> </p><p>It was after what felt like the two-hundred-and-seventh show of the North American leg that Florence almost gave up. All of her energy and enthusiasm seemed to have packed their bags and ran away from her. It didn’t exactly come as a surprise, she had felt it coming for quite a time, but she wasn’t ready for it either, it hit her hard.</p><p> </p><p>Being passing-out-on-the-floor-of-the-dressing-room tired wasn’t new for her, she had experienced it before, but she couldn’t say she was comfortable with it or liked it. By the end of the last tour, she could barely hold it together and she had never been so happy to go back home. Last time, home wasn’t quite home, Isa hadn’t been there. Being in London with Isabella in Los Angeles was strange, at least on tour she could pretend they didn’t live on opposite sides of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Isa was back home, stayed with her grandmother in Highgate after the passing of her grandfather last year. Florence had been there a couple of times, once invited by Mrs. Wegner for tea. But for the moment, that didn’t matter, because Florence’s hotel room was across the hall from Isa’s and she knew she would be going over there in a minute to seek comfort and stability from her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the shower was tough, the steaming hot water felt soothing across her skin and the warmth embraced her like a giant hug. Stepping out of the bathroom, leaving a trace of water from her dripping hair, she made her way to the soft, unmade bed where she would briefly take cover from the cold air in the room.<br/>
Clothes surrounded her, under the covers, in piles, hanging halfway down to the floor, today she would wear nothing that wasn’t comfortable enough to fall asleep in. Although, considering how tired she was, she could probably fall asleep wearing a corset, sitting on the back of a horse.</p><p> </p><p>Right as she was about to open her door, she felt a buzz in her pocket and sighed. She reached for her personal sad machine and threw it away towards the bed. She had aimed for the pillows, but it bounced off and landed on the floor. With a groan, she turned away and got out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Behind the door in front of her, was the machine she actually liked, loved even. They had always been there for each other, the two of them, whether it was during writer’s block in a tiny studio, after a break up, or with a pact to become sober. Florence knew she could always count on Isa’s support, especially after a long day of work.</p><p> </p><p>She gave the door a weak knock, she did feel a little bad for pestering Isabella at night, but before she could think any more of it, the door opened and she was met by a kind pair of blue eyes and a warm smile. She did have to look down a bit, though, the blonde was very short.</p><p> </p><p>”Come on in, what’s troubling you?” the tiny woman asked and motioned for her friend to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>”Just… need to take it easy, want to get away from everything for a bit…” the younger of the two responded.</p><p> </p><p>”Whatever you need, darling. I’m always down to hide with you.” Isabella smiled and flopped down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark outside. Lights from skyscrapers peered in at them, Florence didn’t like it, she felt watched. She would have preferred if the lights had been stars, she hadn’t seen them in a while. The stars, the moon, the things that were real and made up this world, that would still reside in the sky no matter what, even if they hid behind clouds and light pollution. Stupid skyscrapers.</p><p> </p><p>The stars and the moon were consistent and she liked that. Like Isa. Sure, Isa would move across the earth or work with other people for months, but she’d always come back. They were together now and that felt secure, it gave her a sense of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Florence had met Isabella at a party in an abandoned building in Walworth. Apparently George Bush’s niece had been there, but she’d only noticed Isa among her artist friends.<br/>
Never could she have imagined that they’d later tour the world together. They had done everything together, they were inseparable and Florence liked that. That’s why she left some things unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead relaxed and focused on whatever it was that Isa had been watching on the TV. She felt an arm around her shoulder and leaned in to the touch, she felt loved and cared for on the bed next to her best friend. Safe and calm, all of her worries would magically disappear whenever they spent time together. Especially when they were alone and didn’t do anything in particular, just being with each other. </p><p> </p><p>”You did great today, Flo, as you always do.” Isa commented.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m exhausted…” Florence replied with a tired sigh.</p><p> </p><p>”I know. And you have the right to be,” Isabella shot a look to her left, where the younger woman laid sleepily. ”It’s hard and it’s draining and I’m really proud of you, I mean it, you’re doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t exactly feel great, but thanks.” Florence smiled without opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”When the tour is done you’ll have nothing to worry about and all the time in the world to relax, read, sleep and talk to plants, or whatever it is that you do in your spare time.” Isa chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>”Will you see me when we come back home?” Florence whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Isa had been talking about working on her own stuff for a long time and she was really excited about it, Florence was too, but that meant Isa would probably fly off to LA again and leave Florence alone with scary thoughts about the world and herself. Florence had realized she needed Isa to feel alright. She was scared they’d drift away, like they almost did another time. They had to hold on to each other.</p><p> </p><p>”What?” Isa looked shocked. ”Of course I will. You’re overthinking things again, love. You should get some rest, you deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hm.” Was all she could say in response and let the last bit of energy slip out with the word.</p><p> </p><p>The TV made for good white noise as Florence’s eyelids grew heavier. She decided to leave the waking world, and come back to it tomorrow. Just as she was about to drift off, she felt a soft kiss pressed gently to her cheek and she let herself fall asleep, safe and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>